


Puntualidad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba escuchando Daiki decir a su madre, con voz siempre más irritada, lo que habían comido a cena la noche precedente, y en ese momento se había acercado, cansado de quedarse mirándolo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Puntualidad

**Puntualidad**

Yamada miraba a su novio con aire divertido.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, la sabana envuelta alrededor de su cintura; se habían levantado desde poco tiempo, y Ryosuke se había acercado a Daiki, posando su cabeza sobre su pecho, cuando el móvil del mayor había sonado.

Daiki había gemido de descontento, que se había vuelto en pura irritación cuando había visto en la pantalla el número de su madre.

Se había separado por él a regañadientes, contestando con aire enojado.

Y, del tono de la conversación, Ryosuke intuí que la mujer no iba a ser descartada por una declaración de buena salud y un par de ‘me faltas’.

Estaba escuchando Daiki decir a su madre, con voz siempre más irritada, lo que habían comido a cena la noche precedente, y en ese momento se había acercado, cansado de quedarse mirándolo.

Le pasó una mano sobre el pecho, empezando a acariciarlo lentamente mientras posaba sus labios contra su nuca, besándolo lascivamente, tratando de no reír mientras el mayor lo empujaba, para nada gentilmente.

Cuando Yamada le mordió el cuello Daiki no puso impedir de gemir, rápido poniéndose una mano sobre la boca.

“No, mamá, perdone. Me he golpeado contra un mueble, no es nada.” dijo, girándose para fulminar su novio con la mirada.

En respuesta, Yamada siguió provocándolo con sus manos y su boca, divirtiéndose a tratar de hacerle perder el control.

“_No_, mamá, no estoy enfermo.”

Ryosuke le pasó con determinación los dedos sobre el pecho, arañándolo un poco.

“No, no estoy cogiendo frio. Estoy perfectamente bien.”

Los dedos se estaban moviendo siempre más bajo, y Daiki parecía siempre más desesperado, mientras trataba en cada manera de terminar la conversación.

“Lo sé que es invierno, ¡mamá! Claro que me pongo el abrigo para salir, seguro que no me voy por ahí en traje de baño.”

A esa afirmación, Yamada quitó los ataques.

Se echó sobre la cama, riendo y poniéndose pronto una mano sobre la boca para sofocar el ruido, mientras seguía mirando a su novio cabecear.

Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito de saludar su madre y hube posado el móvil sobre la mesilla, se giró hacia él, frunciendo.

“Crees que es gracioso, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, rojo en la cara.

Ryosuke asentí, sentándose.

“¿Quieres que te traigas el abrigo, Daiki? No querría que cojas frio.” se burló de él, una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

El mayor suspiró, echándolo sobre el colchón y montando sobre de él.

“Creo que estoy bien así, muchas gracias.” respondió a regañadientes.

“¿Y si te enfermes?”

“Pues tendrás que ocuparte de mí.” declaró con determinación, acostándose en su parte de cama y tirándolo sobre sí mismo, en la misma posición en que estaban antes.

Yamada sonrió, esta vez sin ironía.

No podía imaginar nada mejor que ocuparse de Daiki.


End file.
